


While Walking...

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, genderfluid!aaron, trans!alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexandria’s life wasn’t going well. Thankfully, Erin Burr was there to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before you get confused, read me!
> 
> Alexander = Alexandria  
> Aaron = Aaron/Erin - Aaron switches names, depending on what gender he is.

Alexandria was sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that she identified as a woman when in the body of a man. Sure, she felt like herself on the rare occasion where she was with her beloved girlfriend, but everywhere else, even in her own mind, she felt like a freak.

People laughed at her, people purposely misgendered her, people mocked her and made fun of everything she did, saying that “If she was a man, she would be able to do it better.”

She hated them. Hated them with all of her heart. And, when things at home are somehow more stressful than normal, she couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

Why did she have to be trans? Why couldn’t she be normal? Goddamn it, why couldn’t she be normal?

The tears were falling freely now. Many would argue that she wasn’t a pretty cryer, though that hardly mattered in this moment of time. Her eyes were puffy and red, and tears tracks stained her cheeks. She curled up into a ball on her bed, wrapping herself in a thick blanket. She just wanted to sleep, though she knew she wouldn’t be able to. She never could, after all.

“Alex?” A voice shouted, obviously just entering the house. She listened to the footsteps climb the stairs, albeit she didn’t move. “Alex?” The voice said again, closer this time. Theodosia was stood outside her door, knocking on it quietly.

“Alex, are you okay?” When she didn’t get a reply, she pushed the door open slightly, sighing sympathetically when she saw Alexandria lying in bed.

“Y’know… John’ll calm down.” She said, sitting down next to her. “He always will. You know that right?”

“I… I’m just scared, Theo.” She whispered, opening her eyes. She was scared, wild, in fact. Alexandria was terrified to lose her best friend. John meant everything to her, and they were close enough to be siblings.

“Shh, my dear,” Theodosia replied, smiling a soft smile. She loved Alexandria more than her actual siblings; at least Alexandria was considerate to others around her, even though they treated her like rubbish.

“I love you, Theodosia,” Alexandria promised. “I love you like the sister I never had.”

“And vice versa.”

* * *

 

A week everything was better. John had forgiven him and they’d gone shopping for new clothes; Alexandria’s step parents had come home from their two-week work trip, and her step-brothers had punched someone in the face for misgendering her.

Everything was better. Alexandria only hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

 

She was gullible. She fell into the trap fate had set for her. Everytime. Every goddamn time. She had been happy, her step-family reunited and her friendships back to normal again, though that all had it change, didn’t it?

John had been caught sneaking out to see Alexandria so all his technology had been taken away for two months. Lafayette had moved back to France for a year, (Not that Alex blamed him. If she could move, she would.) and Hercules’ job required even more of his time than it normally did, considering it was leading up to Christmas.

And, just to top it off, Alexandria’s step parents had started arguing and the whole family had to take sides. Her brothers, Samuel and Lee, had sided with their mother, but Theodosia had chosen her dad’s side. Alexandria was certain they were going to get divorced and split their family in two while doing it.

Since when did everything in Alexandria’s life suck?

“I’m going out for a walk!” She shouted to the silent house. She received a quiet “Be back for tea.” from her step-mother. She didn’t even bother to hide her sigh.

She quickly shrugged on her coat, pulling on her combat boots, and throwing a scarf around her neck. She was from the Caribbean; she wasn’t used to such cold weathers.

While walking, she didn’t really have a destination in mind; she just wanted out of the house. While walking, she listened to the beautiful birds sing joyful tunes, and God, she wished she could join them and fly away from all of her problems. While walking, she admired the leafless trees that were coated in thin layers of snow. While walking, she spotted a wooden bench, choosing to sit on it. She was already wet and cold, so what difference would resting on a soaking bench do?

She sighed, placing her head in her hand. What did she do to deserve this? God, she was an idiot for thinking she could be happy. Her family was split in two, and her friends couldn’t see her. She wouldn’t tell them what was going on in her private life; that would only worry them more. She was selfish, stupid, and--

“Excuse me.” Someone said, interrupting Alexandria’s trail of thought. “Are you alright?”

“I’ve been better,” Alex replied, hoping that they would leave her alone now.

“Why don’t you tell me what's wrong; I heard that helps.” They said. Alexandria shook her said, saying nothing.

“Well, why don’t I go first then.” Alexandria’s eyes snapped up at that. “My names Erin Burr, though sometimes I go by Aaron. I’m genderfluid: sometimes I’m a he; sometimes I’m a she. I’m a she right now, so female pronouns, please.”

Alexandria nodded.

“My friends, Thomas and James, are arguing again so I decided to leave so I didn’t have to put up with them. I was walking around to calm down, and then I spotted a lovely young man that I thought I could talk to, though then they seemed upset, so now I’m trying to make them feel better.”

“I’m a female.” Was the only thing Alexandria said.

“I spotted a lovely young woman that I thought I could talk to, then,” Erin replied. “I don’t care for gender, sweetheart, and you’re too pretty not to talk to.”

“Do you only want to talk to me because of my looks?” She asked, slightly disappointed.

“That’s not what I’m trying to say, though you aren’t bad looking,” Erin said. “Now, you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to, but what's wrong?” She waited a few seconds. “At least tell me your name?”

“Alexandria.”

“Alright, Alexandria. Nice to make your acquaintance.”

* * *

 

Alexandria had no idea when she actually stopped being grumpy. She had no idea when she started to smile when Erin cracked a joke, and she had no idea when she had shared what was wrong.

Erin had listened and offered advice when she could. She placed a comforting hand on the small of Alex’s back, grinning when she smiled.

While walking, Alexandria grabbed Erin’s hand, a small smile lingering on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I enjoyed writing this. My children need more love.
> 
> Check out my Hamilton Tumblr: @hvmiltoon


End file.
